Men of Empathy
by Mirum Kai
Summary: Tsuna and his friends must learn not to underestimate the real pains of being a woman. Not a genderbend. ;) Enjoy! (Collab with Karismatik Bruh)
1. Prologue

'**Ello! I'm actually doing something a little different for this fic. It will be my very first duet. Hppygrl345 and I had this idea and she stole my phone from me, ran away to an undisclosed location, and began to type it on my notes. When I rescued my phone, we talked about it a bit and decided that I would Beta it on my computer and upload it. Sooo, here you are!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I only partially own the plotline so…what do I own? 0,o**

* * *

**Prologue**

~At the Sawada home. Tsuna is not yet present.~

It's the best time of the year, spring. The sun shines anew, birds are singing, school's almost out, everything is alive with fresh starts and happiness. It's just not the best new awakening for Bianchi. Today, is the first day of her time of the month AKA her period. Of course, this comes with the wonderful gift of cramps.

"Ugh, this hurts." Bianchi groaned as she hunched over the kitchen table grabbing her midsection in chronic pain.

Reborn hops onto the counter next to her to offer his generous words of wisdom. "It's your period Bianchi, it's supposed to hurt." He states blankly.

"Must. Be. Strong. For. You." She struggles to sit up straight and strong.

"The physical properties of a woman during menstruation make it nearly impossible to maintain a composed state..." Reborn and Bianchi continue talking about the health circumstances of a woman during her time of the month, which is mainly Reborn telling her that she has to leave him alone for the next week.

After a short period of time, Tsuna and his crew (Yamamoto and Gokudera) returned home from school. They saunter into the kitchen for an afterschool snack when they notice a mop of pink hair collapsed upon the granite counter top. Reborn startles everyone by jumping onto the table, revealing his presence. "Unfortunately, Bianchi won't be able to prepare you guys a snack, today." He is actually genuinely disappointed that he won't be able to see his student tortured with Bianchi's 'healthy afterschool kickstart sandwich'.

At the mention of his sister's name, Gokudera whirls around only to see her lying face down, saving him from an immobilizing stomachache. So for a nano-second, he felt like the king of the world; and then came the reality that she could lift her head up any second, making him useless to the Tenth. Grabbing his backpack he held it in front of him, keeping his guard up.

Noticing Bianchi's spasmic tensing, Tsuna asks, "Uh, Bianchi, are you okay?" In reply, she groaned and squirmed a bit. It actually got a little uncomfortable as those where the only noises in the entire house with Nana and the kids out shopping. Thankfully, Reborn breaks the awkward silence by answering for her. "She is on her period Dame-Tsuna."

"Really? I didn't think periods were that bad…"

"Haha. Yeah, how bad can it be?" Yamamoto agrees.

"Che. Women can't take anything. They're just weak." Gokudera stated.

At this, Bianchi forced out a bitter reply. "Well, Hayato if your penis was spewing blood and your stomach was tearing itself apart from the inside, how would you feel?"

"Whatever." Gokudera rolled his eyes from behind his bookbag. "Juudaime, I'll be upstairs in your room."

"I'll be upstairs too, Tsuna." Much to the bomber's dismay, Yamamoto included himself also.

As they argued their way up the stairs, (Though Gokudera was the only one really arguing.) Tsuna turned back to his tutor. But before he could ask another question, he caught an all too familiar glint in those beady little eyes. Knowing that nothing good could come out of it, he turned and sprinted towards the stairs. Dodging a bullet coming his way, Tsuna slipped and tumbled back down the stairs.

"Itai itai, Reborn! Why did you do that?!" he cried.

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna. I'm thinking." Reborn reached up and rubbed his little chin in thought. In a matter of seconds, a mischievous smirk appeared on his face as he had an idea on how to teach his student the real pains of being a woman. A boss needed to know the feelings of his family inside and out, right? First order of business, it's time to pay a visit to Verde.

~End of Prologue~

* * *

**Oooh, so tell me what you think and if you would like to see something particular out of this fic (if you have an idea what will happen). Don't forget to check out hppygrl345, she's doing this awesome KHR Truth or Dare series over on her page.**

**That's all I got for ya, today. Don't forget to drop a review on your way out!**

**Ciao~!**


	2. His First Time

'**Ello! We're back with Chapiliciousness Two! I personally think that this is my favorite chapter. So I hope you enjoy it as much as I do! Oh, and thank you so much to all those favorites and follows! A special shout out to MaximumRide12345 (it rhymes when you say it aloud) for your lovely review.**

**Disclaimer: Mhm, I definitely own the plot. The characters on the other hand…not so much.**

* * *

**His First Time  
**

Tsuna woke up with a terrible stomachache.

It wasn't like, I-ate-too-much-and-I'm-gonna-throw-up either. It was like sharp throbs as his insides churned around. He lied still and waited until he could move without curling up in pain. In a brief moment of peace, he left his bed and got ready for his day. It seemed to completely go away by the time he brushed his teeth, so he dismissed it as a little morning sickness he occasionally got. Yeah, that's what living with Reborn gets you. He hurried down the stairs to breakfast.

"Ohayo minna-san" Tsuna greeted his mother.

"Good morning, Tsu-kun." Nana turned to her son, cheerful as usual. She set a plate of toast and eggs in front of him.

Thankfully, his breakfast wasn't immediately stolen from him today. He decided to enjoy this rare bout of serenity that he hardly achieved nowadays.

Too bad it was short-lived. He felt a burning sensation on the back of his neck that could only come from intense staring. He looked to his left and noticed that Reborn was observing him with a smug look.

"What is it Reborn?" Tsuna asked warily.

"How are you feeling?" Reborn replied very sly-like.

"Well, this morn – wait why do you care?" He wondered suspiciously.

Reborn changed the subject. "You're going to late Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna dashed out of the room with his toast in his mouth. He flew out of there in record time to find Yamamoto and Gokudera waiting at the end of the path as usual. They began walking down the street shortly after Gokudera gave his boss the Heimlich. It seems that the toast got stuck in his windpipe during his mad dash out the door. Now that they were on their way to the school and _breathing_, Tsuna contemplated asking his friends about their mornings.

_I wonder how their morning went, and if they had any strange pains, too._ He thought and turned to say something. Though he paused when like usual, he second guessed himself. It would be kind of weird to ask something so random.

_That would be kind of creepy wouldn't it. Just randomly asking if they woke up with a stomachache. H-Haha, yeah. It's not important anyways._ Tsuna smiled in contentment as he settled his mental argument.

Gokudera noticed the dazed look on his best friend's face. "Juudiame, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, y-yeah I'm fine..." Tsuna reassured. He tuned himself back into the conversation for the rest of their walk. He didn't want his silence to betray him into talking about his tummy troubles.

Soon enough they were at the school and separating to go off towards their individual classes.

_**O**_ (In P.E.)

Tsuna felt his morning sickness return in full force. In a way, this was the best thing that happened all day. In class they were going to play dodgeball. He hated the game for obvious reasons. Walking up to the coach, he politely (read: tried to hide his joy) asked if he could go to the nurse. With a skeptical look and an eye roll, he gave Tsuna permission to leave. Tsuna sighed with relief when he reached the exit.

"Juudiame/Tsuna where are you going?" He heard two voices behind him.

Gokudera gave Yamamoto a face.

"I'm going to the nurse." He replied, still not looking back.

"I'll go with you Juudiame!" Gokudera faithfully announced. Yamamoto, of course, nodded in agreement.

"You guys really don't have to come with me. I'll be fine. I'm just going to lay down for a little while." Tsuna clutched his stomach. He really didn't feel like dealing this. He just wanted some peace and quiet; something he couldn't get with his two friends around.

"Well, what if someone attacks you in your sleep?" Yamamoto had a point.

For the first time in Gokudera's young life, he agreed with the baseball idiot. Tsuna didn't think about that, he supposed it could happen. So he let them join him, albeit reluctantly.

They stopped outside the nurse's office and waited for Gokudera to do his thing. He popped his head in to do a thorough check for Shamal. They didn't need to deal with his bull right now, the Tenth was in pain! After giving the thumbs up, everyone got settled in the sectioned off area that held the sleeping cots. Tsuna was out the second his head hit the pillow. The other two settled decided to settle down also. Yamamoto fell asleep first, trusting his natural born instincts to wake him if necessary. Gokudera on the other hand, put up more of a fight against sleep; but he was just so tired and the sheets were so warm, he joined his companions before long.

_**O**_

Tsuna was woken by a discomfort between his legs. He swished his legs around to rid himself of it, to no avail. His crotch felt…moist. He peeked open one eye to check if someone poured water on him while he was unconscious. What he found was not pleasant. He realized that his sheets weren't the color they were supposed to be…

_Why are my sheets red?_ Tsuna drearily thought to himself. Suddenly, he came to his conclusion and panicked.

"HIIIIIIEEEE! I'M BLEEDING!" Tsuna screeched.

Gokudera and Yamamoto were instantly out of bed and in fighting stances. When they surmised that no one was impaling Tsuna, they turned to the brunette in curiosity. Tsuna rapidly gestured to his pelvis. The resident bomber fainted. Yamamoto nervously laughed. He had no clue how to deal with a situation like this. Thankfully, Reborn chose that moment to pop out of hiding.

He took stock of the situation before commandeering the Rain Guardian. "Call 119*"

Yamamoto rapidly nodded his head as he complied.

_**O**_ (At Namimori Hospital)

Everyone was in a daze after what happened in the nurse's office. Tsuna was off somewhere being checked by a doctor. Gokudera had finally awoken and was understandably freaking the fuck out. Yamamoto was trying to calm him down, which did not work at all. Then, throughout all the chaos, Reborn sat in a chair calmly sipping on a cappuccino. He just wanted to see the results and go about his regular terrorizing.

The doctor finally walked out and invited them all into Tsuna's room. Gokudera pushed everyone out of the way and rushed to see if his precious Tenth was okay.

"Juudiame! Are you alright!? Did someone poison you!?" He whipped out his signature dynamite. "If they did then – "

"Gokudera-kun, the doctor said I am just fine." Tsuna cut in.

The doctor approached the end of his bed to address them all with an explanation. "Sawada-kun, there have been a quite a few changes in your body... and I'm not talking about puberty." Tsuna blushed at that. "Your body has somehow adapted in a way that grants you the ability to have a menstrual cycle."

"What's that? Is that bad." Tsuna began to panic once again.

"W-Well it's not dangerous, but you may take it like that..." The doctor stammered a little, embarrassed. This was definitely one for the books.

"What is a menstrual cycle?" Tsuna asked again. He was growing irritated and he wasn't sure why. He doesn't get upset over little things like this. Something's wrong. He's acting different. It was almost as if…he was being sassy.

Reborn kicked him in the head, bringing him back to reality. "Dame-Tsuna, it means that you're having a period." He smirked. "Like Bianchi."

Tsuna just stared. And stared. And stared, as he took in this information. At long last, he returned his gaze to his friends…and screamed.

* * *

***119 is the emergency number in Japan to call for ambulances or the fire department **

**Did you like it, love it, freakin' adore it? Well, since those are your only options, why don't you scribble that opinion down in the review section. I'd love to hear it. But until next time…**

**Ciao~!**


	3. His First Time: Gokudera

**'Ello! We changed our names. Let me re-introduce ourselves. Hi! I'm Mirum Kai [formerly known as HomeSkiletBiskit] and this is my totally awesome co-writer Karismatik Bruh [formerly known as hppygrl345]. Enjoy the chapter. Nyahahaha! Gupya!**

* * *

**His First Time: Gokudera**

Gokudera walked through the warm spring night. His thoughts clouded. What was happening? Nothing like this ever happened before. This was most likely the weirdest thing he had ever experienced; and that was saying something. He would never forget the time adult Lambo popped up in the middle of a snowball fight dancing around in his birthday suit singing 'Like a Virgin' by Madonna. Scarred. For. Life.

He wondered how his relationship would change with his precious Tenth. Their new predicament has definitely thrown a wrench into their lives. _A period? Like the one that bitch was suffering from?_, he pondered, _Tenth must be devastated_.

Maybe he should try to console him by giving him gifts like he did the last time he was in the hospital. But periods are so...disgusting and weak. _Maybe I should avoid him...no! I'll never avoid my precious Tenth, even if this kills him!_ Gokudera stopped in his tracks. _Kills...him…? _

Slap!

_No, as the Tenth's righthand man, I must retain from such horrifying thoughts...Huh?_ He peered to his left. Across the street, an elderly woman was exiting the local convenient mart and just so happened to witness Gokudera's little scene. Now she was staring at him in half concern half terror.

"What the...mind your business hag!" He flipped her the bird. _Nosey old gravestone..._

When Gokudera finally got to his little apartment he heated up a cup of struggle puffs (AKA ramen; tells us if you know the joke xD) and sat down to continue Quantum Theory of Fields by Steven Weinberg Volume Three. The entire concept was complete BS but there was nothing else that was even moderately intellectual in his inventory at the moment. Though as expected not ten minutes later, he began to nod off.

He woke up around seven o'clock Saturday morning. He absentmindedly removed himself from his couch to go relieve himself.

After he zipped himself down to begin, he looked down and noticed the lack of yellow liquid spilling. Only muggy red droplets were coming out.

He blinked a few times. Looked down, the thick liquid continued to dribble down his johnny. Then, he rubbed his eyes with his free hand. Looked down, and couldn't believe his eyes.

It was still there, as clear as day.

So he stood there watching the unknown liquid drip out of his johnny. _Could it be…? Psht! That's idiot talk. I'm just hallucinating is all. Tenth's condition is...unique. I could never get it._ With that he pulled he pulled his pants up and returned to his physics book.

He slowly realized that as his vision was getting bleary, and ever so slowly he started to feel a sensation of liquid coming down his face.

Plop!

He saw a drop of clear liquid on his educational book. _What? Am I - _

Suddenly, completely uninvited thoughts randomly started to flood his mind like 'What if Tenth dies?' and 'If he really dies from this period-thing, you will never see him again!' and the worst, 'Yamamoto would be a way better righthand man than you.'

He shuddered and before Gokudera knew it he was in a pool of tears, sobbing and hiccupping. Thoughts about how he may not ever see his precious Juudiame run rampant. Then, like a finger snap, he was livid. He mentally planned out step by step how he is going to obliterate the bastard who did this to his precious Tenth.

He hailed punch after punch onto the innocent walls of his apartment to release the pent up frustration. He didn't stop, even as his neighbors began to shout obscenities; he only screamed right back. Eventually, the only comebacks were silence.

Wait, why was he punching the wall in the first place? He stopped his tormenting and traded them in for grumbled insults. Though those stopped to and he immersed himself in his book once again, like nothing stopped him in the first place.

Two hours later _exactly_, he heard a knock on his door. He huffed and went to see who it was visiting him at such an early - he passed his clock and saw that it was already three, wow.

His hand was a hair's breadth from the door knob when he heard a god awful noise permitting through the cracks.

"Haha, I wonder if Gokudera's here."

* * *

**Hehehe, next up is Yummymoto!**

**Ciao~!**


End file.
